Calm before the Sword
Calm before the Sword (Calma antes da Espada; 剣の前の静けさ) is a single chapter fanfic based on both "Saint Seiya" (聖闘士星矢) and its spin-off Saint Seiya Omega (聖闘士星矢Ω). Also known as Los Cavaleiro Do Zodiacos (Portuguese; knights of the zodiac) and "Los Caballeros del Zodiaco" (Spanish). Also called Calm-Sword; there is also a sequel titled "Calm before the Sword II Ideas/Creation & Concept After working on Penitent Feathers, MGW again felt inspired to do another Seiya fanfic, thanking the fans outside of the United States. Since Titan's abilities are yet to be revealed in either comic or anime, MGW designed a couple of techniques for him based on the planet Saturn and his title "The Great Sword". Titan is the largest moon of the planet Saturn; furthermore, Titans are gods who descended from Uranus, the god of the sky. His son Cronus (Saturn) killed Uranus and overthrew him; from Uranus's blood, Pallas was born. Pallas was killed by Athena and turned into her aegis (shield). There is also Pallas, the daughter of Triton; Triton is the son of the Olympian Poseidon. Synopsis During an official gathering of the Twelve Saints, it is revealed that Sagittarius Seiya has failed in killing the new threat of the Earth, the goddess Pallas. Cancer Deathmask derides Seiya for being weak, and Camus is selected to be the next assassin. The Aquarius Saint confronts the young goddess at her castle, explaining how he would kill her, but then Titan interferes. The Class-1 Pallasite mocks Camus and manages to repel the icy attacks against him. Characters ;Aquarius Camus ♒ :(水瓶座のカミュ; Camus de Aquário) Main character. After Seiya fails to kill the goddess Pallas, he is selected for the job. Cool and confident, he is difficult to break from his duty. Camus does not appear in Saint Seiya Omega. ;Pallas :(Πάλλας; パラス) Athena's younger sister; antagonist of Saint Seiya Omega, both anime and comic. She has a baby-like appearance. She abstracts Athena's life force. ;Titan :(Τιτάν; タイタン) Nicknamed The Great Sword, he is a Class-1 Pallasite. One of Pallas's Four Kings. He protects Pallas from Camus while mocking him. Character from Seiya Omega. ;Sagittarius Seiya ♐ :(射手座の星矢; Seiya de Sagitário) The legendary Pegasus Bronze Saint who has ascended to one of Athena's Gold Saints after donning the Sagittarius Cloth. He is also called the Golden Pegasus. Seiya was tasked by Athena to kill Pallas, but could not get himself to kill a child. ;Cancer Deathmask ♋ :(巨蟹座のデスマスク; Máscara da Morte de Câncer) The Cancer Gold Saint. Briefly appearing at the 12 Gold Saint Meeting, he mocks Seiya for being weak. He is also called Máscara da Morte de Câncer (Spanish/Portuguese: Cancer of the Mask of Death). Deathmask does not appear in Seiya Seiya Omega. Canon Terms Next to the English term is the Portuguese and Spanish term. ; Saint (Santo) :(聖闘士; セイント) The Kanji stands for "star warrior". A warrior of justice who fights for the Goddess Athena, and is guarded by one of the 88 constellations. The stars of each constellation serve as a vital point; in LOST CANVAS, every time a Saint died, his constellation faded from Hades's planetarium-like projection hall. The Saints boast superhuman ability and are divided into three classifications - Bronze (48), Silver (24), and Gold (12). The Gold Saints represent the Twelve Zodiac signs. Also, a Bronze's fist speed is Mach 1, while a Silver is Mach 2 - 5. Gold Saints are as fast as speed of light. ;Cloth :(聖衣; クロス) Kanji stands for "star robe". The protective armor (armadura) of the Saint, modelling its constellation. Offensive and defensive ability increases, but a Cloth becomes a heavy piece of armor when there is a low cosmos surge, or can reject the wearer. There are three Saint cloths: Bronze (青銅聖衣; ブロンズクロス）、Silver, (白銀聖衣; シルバークロス）、Gold (黄金聖衣; ゴールドクロス）. The Cloths are also called Vestidura Sagrada (holy garment) or Manto Sagrado (holy cloak). ;Cosmos :(小宇宙; コスモ) The Kanji stands for "microcosm" or "galaxy". Cosmos are the internal energy within Saints burn and utilized in battle. It is proportional to spiritual strength and concentration. Also, blocking the five senses can enlarges cosmo. ;Pallasite :(パラサイト) Also called "Pallacite" and possibly "Parasite". A servant of Pallas who don the armor "Chronotech" (クロノテクター; 刻衣), which gives them the ability to stop time. They are rated by three classes and are given a title based on weapons, which they utilize. ;Chrȳsos Sunagein :(クリュ－ソス　シュナゲイン; 黄金結合; Gold Combination) The Gold Assembly or Union; also called the "Golden Round". The official meeting of the Gold Saints, summoned by the Pope. It usually takes place before a great event and is of considerable importance, therefore neither Saint is able to ignore going to the meet. if they don't gather, it is considered treasonous. The word Cyrysos is apparently in Latin; also Khrusós sunágein (συνάγειν συνάγειν) Techniques Calm before the Sword II Published September 2015. The sequel was decided after the positive reaction of MGW's Saint Seiya fics and the ending of Seiya Omega's second season. Links/References Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Mythology Category:Fantasy Category:Saint Seiya